Mission
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Si on lui avait dit les avantages de ce genre de mission... Zack/Cloud. Cadeau pour Sade et Dawny !


La pluie battante, digne d'un orage campagnard, lui faisait courber l'échine, et s'écoulait lourdement le long de son corps. L'humidité désagréable de ses vêtements, et la boue collante qui retenait ses bottes au sol, l'empêchait de marcher correctement, et le gênait dans ses déplacements. Vraiment il haïssait ce genre de mission, il était sûr que Lazard l'avait envoyé là simplement pour le punir d'une de ses dernières boulettes administratives. Son boulot ? Baliser une route dans une zone sauvage. Pas tout à fait digne d'un First, pas vrai ?

Il soupira en relevant difficilement la tête, ses yeux indigo directement agressés par la pluie. Avec ce temps, il n'arrivait même pas à savoir à quel moment de la journée il en était. Son PHS lui donna cette information, 21H03. Il avait fait des heures supplémentaires sans s'en rendre compte. Il en connaissait un qui allait lui tirer les oreilles en revenant. Car oui, heureusement pour lui, et pour sa santé mentale malmenée par son travail solitaire des derniers jours, on lui avait assigné un soldat pour l'accompagner. Officiellement c'était ça en tout cas, mais il soupçonnait plutôt le directeur de penser que, seul, il se relâcherait et bâclerait son boulot. N'importe quoi !

En soupirant, Zack prit le chemin du retour. Pour la peine, il décida qu'il commencerait plus tard demain matin. Le trajet dura assez longtemps, étant donné que la route devait faire le tour de l'île de Mideel. Le brun essuya les regards lourds de reproches, à cause de son apparence déplorable, du propriétaire en entrant dans la seule auberge de la ville. Mais il n'oserait rien lui dire, après tout, on ne contredisait pas un employé de la Shinra Compagnie.

Une fois devant la porte de leur chambre, il inspira à fond et tourna la poignée, en poussant le battant de bois.

- Je suis rentré, Cloudy ! Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Lança-t-il à la cantonade en ôtant ses bottes souillées juste à l'entrée, histoire de ne pas salir toute la pièce en se baladant.

- Pas vraiment, non. Rétorqua le jeune homme blond d'un ton laconique, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en face de lui, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour finir dans cet état ? Sans parler du retard.

- Rien de spécial, la saison des pluies est terrible dans cette région ! Se plaignit son compagnon détrempé, un regard de chiot battu scotché à son visage dégoulinant d'eau.

Cloud secoua la tête, apparemment dépité par l'attitude désinvolte de son ami. Celui-ci sourit, puis commença à retirer son équipement de fonction, avant de tenter d'enlever son haut avec difficulté, le vêtement gorgé de liquide et de boue lui opposant une vive résistance.

- Zack.

- Oui ? Demanda l'interpellé d'une voix étouffé par le tissu, qu'il essayait de faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Euh… je me déshabille ?

- Dans l'entrée ?

Le brun réussit enfin sa manœuvre pour le moins ardue, et lui offrit un grand sourire ravi, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, puis posa son pull sans manches sur le dossier d'une chaise. Torse nu, il s'attaqua à son pantalon, sans remarquer l'air gêné de son compagnon, ni ses pommettes rougissantes.

- Bah oui, pas besoin de mouiller toute la chambre en allant dans la salle de bain. Ça te dérange ?

- Hum… non, non… marmonna le plus jeune, en replongeant le nez dans son bouquin.

Zack eut au moins la pudeur, par respect pour son ami embêté, de garder son sous-vêtement avant d'aller dans la salle d'eau, prendre une douche brûlante et relaxante. Totalement déconcentré de sa lecture, et avisant les habits détrempés sur la chaise, le blond se décida à les étendre pour qu'ils puissent sécher, et que l'odeur d'humidité ne s'imprègne pas partout dans la pièce. Avisant ensuite l'heure tardive, il allait pour s'endormir, se couchant à plat ventre sur le grand lit double, quand le First sortit de la douche, une simple serviette blanche cachant sa nudité.

- Zack ! S'écria son partenaire, excédé par son comportement.

Le brun se frotta la nuque avec un rire nerveux.

- Désolé, c'est pas pour t'embêter, j'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires. Expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire dans laquelle ils avaient regroupés leurs effets personnels, pour y prendre un pantalon de jogging souple et un t-shirt large.

Cloud eu juste le temps d'enfouir sa tête dans les coussins, mort de honte, avant que son compagnon ne laisse tomber la serviette au sol pour se changer. Cet homme n'avait donc aucun amour propre, pour se promener ainsi dans le plus simple appareil ? Bon, d'accord, le blond l'avait déjà vu nu plusieurs fois, et plus encore, mais le contexte était complètement différent, se balader comme ça sans aucune raison était ridicule et affreusement gênant. Et surtout ça faisait remonter des images peu catholiques dans son esprit attiré par la tentation du corps à la peau hâlée face à lui.

Le matelas s'affaissa doucement à ses côtés quand le brun s'installa enfin sur le lit. Le plus jeune frissonna en sentant ses lèvres douces se poser sur sa nuque, puis son souffle chaud quand il les retira pour s'allonger sur le côté, lui tournant le dos en lui souhaitant joyeusement bonne nuit. Le milicien sourit en le voyant s'endormir presque immédiatement, sa respiration devenant plus lente et profonde. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et vint se lover tout contre le dos large de son compagnon.

Il n'eut pas conscience de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, qu'un violent coup de tonnerre le réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit. Un goût bizarre s'étendant dans sa bouche, il remarqua qu'il mâchouillait allègrement le haut de Zack, et ce depuis un moment apparemment. Il ne voulait même pas se souvenir du rêve qu'il était en train de faire pour s'être décidé à manger ainsi le t-shirt de son amant. Gêné, il entendit une voix grave chuchoter.

- Cloudy, t'es réveillé ?

- Hum. Lui répondit-il, encore un peu dans les vapes. Comment tu sais ?

Après tout, il n'avait pas bougé.

- T'as arrêté de téter mon t-shirt.

Le gloussement moqueur qui suivit sa phrase valut au brun un coup de poing dans les reins. Geignant quand à la cruauté extrême du petit blond à son égard, l'aîné se redressa un peu pour retirer son haut souillé. Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur les coussins, et attrapa son chéri pour lui faire un câlin, faisant fit de ses râlements.

- C'est l'orage qui a stoppé ton rêve gastronomique ?

- Idiot. Marmonna le prisonnier avec une petite tape sur son torse, pour le punir de ses railleries.

L'orage gronda un instant au-dehors, pendant que le silence, entrecoupé des respirations lentes des occupants, reprenait ses droits dans la chambre. Cloud jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre à leur gauche, regardant les éclairs zébrer le ciel, illuminant la pièce par intermittence, s'éloigner tranquillement. Les bras dénudés de son ami, un serré autour de sa taille et l'autre maintenant ses épaules, ainsi que la chaleur de son buste contre sa joue le rendant à nouveau somnolant. Il ferma donc les yeux, se mettant à caresser distraitement le ventre de Zack du bout des doigts, prêt à se rendormir.

Mais le brun ne du pas prendre sa marque d'affection pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire innocente, et passa sa main sous le haut du blond, venant doucement effleurer la courbe appétissante du bas de son dos, puis remonter lentement vers ses omoplates en suivant sa colonne vertébrale, soulevant le t-shirt noir que son ami portait. Il commença à déposer une myriade de petits baisers sur son visage, dégageant au passage les doux cheveux blonds. Le cadet soupira.

- Zack, je suis fatigué…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Lui répondit son amant avec un sourire en inversant leurs positions, se retrouvant au-dessus du plus petit.

Sa main toujours sous le tissu passa sur le torse finement musclé, gardant ainsi le vêtement en hauteur, et il eu tout le loisir d'aller embrasser la peau pâle de son ventre. Cloud protesta mollement, frissonnant tout de même à chaque fois que la bouche experte de son compagnon se posait sur son corps. Une langue taquine vint jouer dans son nombril, des dents mordillaient la peau tout autour, pour finalement commencer à remonter lentement, traçant une ligne de feu jusqu'à son téton droit.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond quand la langue revint taquiner le petit bouton de chair, tournant doucement autour, tandis que les doigts toujours perdus dans son haut s'occupaient de son homologue à droite, le titillant, et le pinçant gentiment. Les ondes de plaisir que lui envoyait cette douce torture réchauffaient son corps, et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le brun savait toujours comment s'y prendre pour lui donner envie. Ses propres mains allèrent se perdre dans la chevelure sombre en bataille, puis sur la nuque tendue et les épaules musclées, les massant doucement.

Zack reprit ses baisers sur toute les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, allant vers son cou, mais fût arrêté par un vêtement gênant. Son partenaire ne se fit pas prier pour le retirer, puis il pencha la tête vers l'arrière et l'aîné pu enfin s'attaquer à sa gorge ainsi offerte. Trouvant l'artère facilement, il se mit à la sucer assez fortement pour laisser une belle marque, faisant geindre le jeune homme sous lui. Satisfait de son « marquage », l'aîné se redressa et leva sa main droite pour caresser doucement le front de Cloud, ses lèvres rejoignant les siennes dans un baiser passionné.

La petite langue du dominé sortit la première pour rejoindre sa compagne, s'enroulant autour d'elle, l'attirant dans son antre chaleureuse et humide. Il commençait à être très excité, et décida de faire un peu plaisir à son amant. Ses mains repartirent en exploration, dévalant son dos et sa chute de reins, puis se glissa langoureusement sous le pantalon que portait le brun. Elles caressèrent les fesses fermes cachées dessous, sa bouche avalant les plaintes de désir de son compagnon.

La chaleur se faisant de plus en plus forte dans son bas-ventre, il écarta largement les cuisses, permettant au brun de s'installer entre elles, et cria presque dans leur baiser quand leurs intimités se rencontrèrent au travers des vêtements qu'ils portaient encore. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur le fessier de son amant tandis qu'il ondulait du bassin, créant un insupportable frottement sur leurs sexes déjà durs.

- Aaah, Cloud…

Rapidement, Zack descendit sa main droite entre eux, son bras gauche passant autour de la taille du plus petit, et prit la verge tendue du blond entre doigts pour y imprimer un rapide va et viens. Le cadet se mit à gémir en continu sous la tension qui enserrait délicieusement son entre-jambe. Ce ne fût pas long pour qu'il pousse enfin un cri de libération, déchargeant sa semence par spasmes sur son ventre, entre eux. Il se détendit d'un coup, haletant lourdement, relâchant les muscles de son corps en sueur, les oreilles bourdonnantes, les lèvres toujours aussi fiévreuses du brun retrouvant les siennes.

Il se laissa embrasser, un peu de salive s'échappant du coin de sa bouche. La bosse encore très dure contre sa cuisse lui fit remarquer qu'il était le seul à avoir été satisfait. C'était plutôt habituelle, son amant faisait toujours son possible, et plus, pour lui donner du plaisir, sans se préoccuper de lui-même. Il sentit alors son pantalon lui être retiré. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le plus grand s'était déplacé, et avait maintenant le visage entre ses cuisses. Ses dents et sa langue revinrent le taquiner, s'amusant avec la peau tendre de son aine, pendant que les grandes mains caressaient ses jambes écartées.

Il gémit à nouveau quand le muscle buccale se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité et y pénétra, écartant ses parois et les lubrifiant par la même occasion. Il sentit à peine le premier doigt s'inviter en lui, continuant le travail de la langue de Zack, qui occupait sa bouche à réveiller son désir endormi. Le brun continua à le préparer doucement, minimisant sa douleur par des caresses et des baisers.

Quand il se sentit assez détendu pour recevoir son amant en lui, Cloud se redressa et repoussa son compagnon, qui se laissa faire, contre la tête du lit, sur les cousins. Il l'embrassa ensuite longuement, assit à califourchon sur lui, redécouvrant sa bouche, jouant avec cette langue qui lui faisait tant de bien un peu plus tôt. Il appuya ses hanches contre celles de son aîné, lui tirant un gémissement de contentement quand leurs verges glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, les faisant trembler de plaisir.

Le blond glissa ses mains le long du corps hâlé, et ses lèvres suivirent le même parcourt, arrivant bien vite au sexe pulsant de son amant. Il sortit sa langue pour la glisser dans la fente au bout du gland, les soupires et les plaintes de Zack l'encourageant à continuer. Il passa tout autour, puis tout le long de la hampe avant de remonter pour l'engloutir dans sa bouche. Ne pouvant pas le prendre entièrement, il entoura la base du sexe tendu avec ses doigts, suivant le mouvement rapide de sa bouche.

Il lui fit du bien pendant encore quelques minutes avant de le relâcher, vérifiant au passage que la salive l'avait bien lubrifié, puis remonta pour quémander un baiser, avide de ses lèvres. Le brun l'entoura de ses bras, collant son corps brûlant contre le siens tout aussi chaud, et la pénétration se fit presque naturellement, la verge se glissa sans accroc dans son fourreau de chairs, les faisant gémir.

Impatient, l'aîné donna un léger coup de rein, vivement accueillit par un mouvement similaire des hanches du plus petit. Voyant qu'il ne lui faisait pas trop mal, il continua à se mouvoir, entrant et sortant presque entièrement de l'intimité serrée de Cloud. Celui-ci bougeait en rythme, laissant son compagnon contrôler la vitesse de leurs ébats, soupirant à chaque fois qu'il se sentait remplis de son amant, gémissant quand il le quittait, ses petites mains s'accrochant aux larges épaules qu'il mordillait parfois.

Le blond se mit à crier le nom de son amant quand il accéléra ses pénétrations, les rendant aussi plus profondes, tapant en même temps contre sa prostate, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps. Les bruits de leurs plaintes et du claquement humide de leurs corps envahirent soudain la pièce. Zack, sentant qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps, inversa à nouveau leurs positions pour plaquer son amant contre le lit, le pilonnant avec force en le caressant en même temps, le faisant venir une deuxième fois. Il lui fallut encore plusieurs coups de reins avant de se libérer lui aussi, dans la chaleur moite du corps tendu de son compagnon.

Essoufflé, et ne voulant pas quitter cette douce étreinte qui l'entourait, le brun s'allongea sur son amant en faisant en sorte de ne pas l'écraser. Le jeune blond passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se mit à embrasser lentement son visage, ses joues, sa mâchoire, son nez, pour finir par ses lèvres.

- Mmh… je veux des missions comme ça plus souvent… marmonna Zack tout contre sa bouche.

- Pourtant tu te plains depuis qu'on est arrivé.

- Parce que j'avais pas encore vu les avantages nocturnes.

Cloud, soupirant, lui pinça la peau du dos, s'attirant des couinements attristés. Décidément, cet homme ne grandirait jamais…

* * *

Hellow ! Voilà, on a demandé mon retour sur le fandom, alors me revoilà avec un tout petit OS qui, j'espère, vous aura tout de même plu ! ^^ Un énorme merci à **Dawny**, ma petite vamp, pour son aide (allez lire ses fics, elles sont super ! :D), et cadeau pour **Sade** !

Nyny :3


End file.
